With silver Eyes, I hold you near
by Saving Abraham
Summary: Temptation and Desire are what led Max Green tumbling down a spiraling adventure that was being unfolded on Tour. The beauty of a small girl holding him in place as she wrapped him up in her fingers. The thing to him was, he never wanted her to let go.


Max Green rolled his eyes after he finished signing another girls tits, slightly annoyed for the fact he couldn't find a decent girl to look at anymore.

His feet shuffled in his boots as he stalked over the dirt that made up half of the venue, looking around at all of the fans and tents that were scattered around aimlessly by the merch people.

Tour life was great, especially after getting out of rehab and being supported by the people around you.

_Most of them anyways_, Max thought as he remembered all the bullshit Lexus had put him through while he was still in rehab: and even when he got out.

He thought he loved her, but now he could see it wasn't love. He was sucked into her trap of lies and drinking that he was blind about everything else in the world.

Sighing, Max pushed the depression away and continued to walk around the venue in a state of boredom and utter annoyance of some of his '_fans_'.

Journie Ace drummed her fingers over the table infront of her, swaying her hips slightly as she listened to some of the people behind her whining about her disruption of getting Breathe Carolina's signatures and what-not.

"Did you really just shove your way to the front?" Kyle tsked as he looked at the blonde that was flashing her pearly whites up at the two band members.

Her skin was a slight mixture of olives and vanilla that fit her just right, with big bright silver eyes that were surrounded by a ring of gold. "Yes, I did."

Sweet bells sounded from her voice that made some of the people behind her shut their mouths and listen as she threw her hair to the side of her left shoulder with a big grin now plastered on her face.

"Journie, you could have just waited for us to finish up," David spoke up, slightly glaring at the guys behind him that were trying to look down his bestfriends shirt. "Dude! Keep your eyes away from the merchandise!"

The guys backed off once they knew they were caught and mummbled under their breaths before running off before they were embarresed anymore. "Take a chiller, I can't help i'm short and have tits."

Journie giggled before she casted the two members a wink, grabbing ahold of one of the sharpie's off of the table and placing it into her denim shorts that were slightly hidden by her long white tanktop.

"I ran out of ink in my other, and I wanted to sharpie-up my life." She announced while leaning over and giving the two a kiss on the cheek each. "Adios, m'amiga's!"

Turning on her heel, she was smiled at and greeted by some of the fans that seemed to like her now that she was known by their heros. Journie saluted them all, before she made her way out of the crowd.

"Aye," She turned her head sideways as a guy came up to her with a perverted grin stuck to his unattractive face, "You look like the type of girl who wouldn't mind spreading her legs."

Journie huffed and folded her arms over her chest, feeling uncomfortable and slightly angry, glaring at the boy who took a step closer to her. "Excuse me?"

Her voice was raised and her cheeks flared as she scrunched up her nose in distaste.

Sure, she did get around with guys. That was no secret, but he had no right to insult her like that. Especially when she was trying to enjoy her time on tour with her bestfriends.

Max stopped walking when he heard a beautiful voice off to his side, and turned around to face a good looking blonde that was giving the guy infront of her a very dirty look.

"Oh come on baby," The guy seemed to slur as he took a step towards her, "I can rock your world!"

The girl seemed to glare harder before she let out a loud angry huff, "Didn't your mother ever teach you respect? Or any damn manners for that matter, get out of my personal space!"

Max was slightly turned on by her fiestyness, _hell_: he was fully turned on by it, that he pulled the guy away from her and shoved him off to the side. "Dude, leave her the fuck alone."

The guy glared at him, and looked like he was going to retaliate, but instead he gave up and stalked off to probably find another girl to hurass. "Thanks."

Her voice sent chills down Max's spine as he faced her, shocked and amazed at how short and thin she was compared to most girls he had encountered. She was adorable, and hot at the same time.

"Anytime, I'm Max." He held his hand out and grinned as her tiny fngers wrapped around it.

She smiled up at him, her cheek bones raising as she did so. "Journie." She replied, letting her hand linger on his for a few minutes as they both stared at eachother, before pulling back.

Now, Journie was no slut. Yes, like she admitted before, she did get around: _but she was no slut_. But once her eyes looked up into Max's it felt like she lost all sense of composure that she usually held onto so strongly. Oh how she wanted to explore his pale body with her fingertips and fall into his aroma.

And Max was onboard with just that.

Clothes flew around as Journie locked her lips onto Max's as she closed the bunk room doors and lead him to her bunk, Max slamming her back against the wall as she ran her hands threw his hair.

Every thought that he had that lingered on Lexus vanished the instant Max was hovering over Journie who was giggling under his touch, his hands gliding down her ribcage and up to the space between her breasts.

It didn't feel wrong:_ it felt exactly right_. Like Max belonged ontop of the beautiful blonde that he had only met not to long ago. Usually he would feel disgusted, like he was giving himself up to lust for girls that didn't care a thing about him: just his social status in Escape the Fate.

"Max, you alright?" Her voice gasped as he snapped out of his thoughts and slammed his lips over her swollen ones that he enjoyed the taste of.

She kissed back, forgetting all about her previous question and ran her hands over his pale face that lingered over her own.

The sweet sensations of Max's body tingling over hers, Journie moaned and pulled Max closer to her as she wrapped her legs over his, letting her lips give his face butterfly kisses as he moved himself inbetween her legs. His own body raging in hormones as he took in her face again.

Journie smiled to herself as she felt the body tangled up next to her.

It had been a few hours of rough touching and sweet whispers before they finished and had fallen asleep in Journie's bunk.

The said blonde rolled over in Max's arms that were snuggled around her tiny frame, and ran her hands over his sleepy face. Playing his his lip ring softly, before she dropped her hands from her face and turned and hopped out of the bunk.

Her naked body filling with goosebumps and chills as the cool wind that was being generated from the AC hit her. She smiled and stretched, before picking up one of David's shirts that was sitting next to his bunk and pulled it over her head, also tossing on a pair of her purple panties afterwards.

She looked back into her bunk and almost melted as Max's adorable face invaded her vision as he rolled over in his slumber and took ahold of her pillow.

He wasn't like most of the guys she had ever met, or did anything with. No, he was far to good in bed than the others, and held actual sincerities, rather than using his body parts all of the time.

Journie smiled as she remembered him telling her how beautiful she was, even after they finished, instead of calling her hot and ignoring her, he pulled her close.

Running her fingertips over his lips, Journie sighed as she realized he would end up hurting her if she ever kept him around. She knew who he was, she wasn't born yesterday. He was a rockstar, and rockstars always fooled around.


End file.
